


How we got here

by kinkmerighthererightnow



Series: Oh-Oh [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, I hope, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Rape, Omega John, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, nothing severe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkmerighthererightnow/pseuds/kinkmerighthererightnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, they're a happy, mutually pregnant Omega couple. But how had it come to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I published "Oestrogen" a fair while ago and wanted to continue down the O/O path (because pregnancy kink, duh), and because I'm a sucker for complicated timelines, I'm posting a prequel before going all the places in future installments along the Oh-Oh series.  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

Sherlock Holmes had been someone who'd interested John right from the beginning, which didn't happen often. He was rude, demanding, arrogant and bloody intelligent. He'd first thought the man was some kind of trickster or had looked him up, but had quickly been shown, that he was just a very, impressively clever Omega.

John, on the other hand, struck Sherlock as charming, secluded and honest. In short, ordinary. He really surprised him, though, when John showed him how he chose his acquaintances and by what his morals really were.

John had been hooked right from the beginning. Sherlock had tested the grounds and got surprised.

What neither had thought at that time, was that they'd end up together.

Sherlock himself chose a rather solitary lifestyle, while John just slipped into it by default. Still John liked to play the field; liked having Alpha partners. Sherlock had escaped this stereotype of an active male Omega all his life, simply by not being interested in sex; or people.

They were in the clear on these terms. John rarely brought one of his girlfriends home to actually sleep with, and when he did, Sherlock drove them out by just being himself. Both of them were living on suppressants as neither was ready for bonds or families, for very different reasons.

Something they both enjoyed, though, was their combined smells. Omega scents were usually mild anyway and therefore easy to combine, but when two lived together so closely, they had to fit perfectly or else they'd never be able to settle comfortably without even really knowing why. They happened to be a perfect match, and in more than just that category.

 

It was on a risky case, that the bomb finally exploded. They were hunting down a wanted rapist, only this one was a serial-rapist who hunted during her ruts. It may have been the smell of two Omegas chasing her that limited her capacities, but she was easily outrun and while John looked after her latest almost-victim until the police and ambulance arrived, Sherlock had gone ahead after the Alpha.  
John had known it to be a bad idea to let Sherlock go on his own, but he couldn't just have left the shivering, scared Omega on the edge of his own heat standing there alone. He dived after Sherlock as soon as he was in caring hands, though, trailing their route by following Sherlock's familiar scent.

When he came into earshot, he realised his worries had been justified, as he could hear Sherlock's deep voice rumble through the echoing, quiet streets of the night, calling for help; calling for John.  
Turning into the alley, John saw the problem. Sherlock was certainly a strong Omega, but a skinny and light frame like his was still very easily overcome by an Alpha especially in rut. His eyes were wide in a silent plea as he looked over at John, all colour drained from his face.  
John didn't waste another second to pull out his gun and shoot the tall woman in her thigh. With a yelp of surprise and clutching her leg in pain, she tumbled away from Sherlock. By the time she had gathered her thoughts and realised what had happened, she was looking up at John from where she was cowering and his cold stare was enough to keep her down. The lion had become the deer in the headlights and, with one precisely aimed hit, John knocked her out.  
John turned around immediately, kneeling beside Sherlock, who had slunk against the brick wall and was eerily still. John spoke to him very softly to not startle him in his state of shock, slowly warning him ahead of touching him. He nudged the brunet to stand up again, helping him pull his trousers back up, buttoning them and, cautiously, hugging him, to give him comfort through his scent; an Omega scent that Sherlock was well used to.

He could feel Sherlock gradually relax against him, his breathing becoming noticeable again. “She-..” he began, wobbly in his throat.  
John lay his hand against Sherlock's neck, covering his most sensitive and intimate gland to comfort him. “I know. It's okay, the police will take care of her now.” he whispered back and Sherlock positively slumped against him in sudden relief.  
After a while, Sherlock straightened and fled the embrace, clearing his throat in embarrassment as much as in apology for his behaviour. John let a hand glide down his arm to tell him it was okay.

Sherlock was texting Lestrade their location as John went over to the stirring Alpha and held both her hands against her back to prevent her from standing up. Within a few minutes, in which Sherlock wanted nothing more than, at the very least, a cigarette, the Alpha was taken away and no one but her, Sherlock and John knew what had happened just then.

 

They were dismissed for the night and took a taxi home. Aside from a knowing glance, they said nothing to each other. Not until they were back in their flat, doors, for once, locked.

“Thank you, for, uh..”

 

“No, that's- that's alright. Are you-?”

 

“I'm fine.” Sherlock replied, too quickly. “Just.. you know.. I never..”

 

“Yeah.. I'm just sorry I wasn't there fast enough.”

 

“I'm just glad you weren't too late.”

 

_I care about you._

 

_I know._

 

“So..” John said without knowing where to go from there.

 

“John, this is difficult for me to say.” Sherlock interrupted quickly. “You know I value you and I value no one higher than you. I know you are there to get me out of trouble and you have saved my life so many times over the last years, that I do believe I have formed a more... profound bond to you. I know it is not one-sided.”

 

John averted his gaze to ponder this. It wasn't wrong, certainly. He'd known himself for a while now, but never really wanted to breach the subject. It didn't seem much easier now either, but at least it was obviously the right moment. Saving them both the trouble of having to come up with words for this situation, John gently reached for Sherlock's arm and looked at him very distinctly to confirm that they were on the same page in this.

They kissed. It was nothing special, nothing grand, but a mutual agreement and indulgence of what time had in stall for them.

“You know,” John began, “Alphas can be really nice to have sex with, but I never felt obliged to bond with one. I never wanted to spend the rest of my life with an Alpha and here I was, living alongside you and never once thinking of a life after this.” he grinned a little, looking at nothing in particular.   
  
Sherlock looked back at him with something akin to a fond smile in his eyes. “I will go to bed now.” he announced.  
“It's been a long few days.” John agreed. “Sleep well. And if anything's the matter, I'm upstairs.” he added, squeezing Sherlock's arm again in reassurance.

Sherlock inclined his head in a little nod of acknowledgement and gratitude, then turned and retreated into his bedroom.

John followed his lead and went upstairs. There would be enough time for them to talk and explore; no reason to jump through it all now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. Back again.
> 
> I'm sorry, it's busy 'round here and I was distracted for most of their heat, so it's probably totally un-hot.. cold.  
> Whatever.  
> This concludes the tiny prequel to "Oestrogen". I hope you liked it.  
> There will be more to the O/O series in the future. More kink especially ;)

John had his hand on Sherlock's back when they arrived at the crime scene. He also had his hand there when they were talking to the witness. Actually, John had his hand on Sherlock's back almost all the time. It was a small gesture, but very telltale for Omegas.

It was true that you should always be careful with Alphas, watch their body language and back down when they got agitated, but the real fear should be reserved for the underestimated strength of a protective, angry Omega. It is a force created to protect and save their pups from whatever danger. Alphas were inherently strong in their built and designed to give their lives defending their kin, but an Omega would die rescuing their child, killing the predator in a suicide mission.

John was the kind of Omega that just always reminded you of these powers. Not only did he keep the posture and some of his muscle mass from the army, but he also had that expression that was uniquely him and universally dangerous.  
Sherlock, despite himself, enjoyed that a great deal.  
Especially after the scare with the Alpha rapist some weeks ago, there had been a noticeable shift within Sherlock and he was, visibly, less comfortable around any other Alpha. Between him and his brother, it was just an annoying asset for him to get slightly restless to even becoming anxious if Mycroft stayed at the flat for more than ten minutes; but the real problem were other, non-family Alphas. Sherlock avoided even coming within a 2 meter radius from then and still never stood still, rubbing his index and middle finger nervously against his thumb, looking tense as he tried not to look too tense and often just beginning to pace around in order to wear down the feeling of irrational fear.

John's strength and determination reassured him.  
John's hand on his back grounded him.  
He was safe as long as John was with him.  
It was an instinct that, if no pups were in an Omega's life, could be projected to their Alpha bond mate or partner. If no Alpha was in such a position, it was projected to whoever was close enough to the Omega. There had never been a better prot é g é to John than Sherlock because for all the arrogance and superiority the man was, he was just as much in danger of getting himself killed as a toddler.

 

John enjoyed it, though. He watched Sherlock buzz around the crime scene, chatted with Greg, asked questions and listened to deductions. When Sherlock was done and began his usual rant about the waste of his time, John's hand molded back into the small of Sherlock's back and he guided him away from the officers.

 

At home, John set to pick up where he'd left off with their dinner and Sherlock moved up behind him, laying his arms around John's middle and burying his nose in the crook of the blond's neck. John obediently tilted his head to the side and enjoyed the notion. It was Sherlock's new way of saying 'thank you'. Or rather, his new way around it, which John didn't mind. Words mattered less to him than actions and a bout of scenting never went amiss to him. 

They sat quietly in their chairs, chewing contentedly on their strips of chicken, occasionally throwing over politely fond smiles. John, bored and thirsty for contact as he just was sometimes, stretched out a foot to play with Sherlock's a little, grinning up at him cheekily from where he'd continuously slouched in his chair.

 

Sherlock finally stirred out of his obligated-to-eat set of movements. “John, I would like to have sex with you.” 

 

John's smirk fell and was replaced with curiosity. “Okay. Where did that come from all of a sudden?”

 

Sherlock shrugged. “I just feels right to me.”

 

The doctor considered him for a moment. “Right. Okay. But you can pull out any time you like, remember that!”  
A smirk dawned across Sherlock's lips and John stopped him before he even started. “Don't.” he warned, only very mildly amused, of course.

He got up and held out his hand to Sherlock, who took it and also rose from his armchair, only to lean into John and kiss him tenderly. John followed and put his free hand against Sherlock's back; a silent gesture of 'I've got you'.   
This they've done lots in the past weeks of their relationship. It was nothing new and still never lacked the initial thrill.

But when it comes to sex, Sherlock was completely inexperienced, and while John had done a variety of things with Alpha partners, he'd never had a Beta or Omega in his bed. He was confident, though. He'd had a lot of Alphas who'd enjoyed being submissive and cater to his needs and wishes. It wasn't as rare as people thought. He knew what he himself liked and he'd try to do those things to Sherlock.

 

Only he realised that that wasn't as easy as he'd thought once he'd actually gotten down to Sherlock's cock. Apparently, he'd miscalculated Sherlock's sensitivity and how much pressure he was actually applying as opposed to how much he thought he did.  
Sherlock was in pieces before John had even taken him in, which was very much not according to plan, but he went with it, decreasing the intensity of his touches on Sherlock's thighs and his dick whenever he heard a sound of failed-suppressed discomfort. He experimentally clothed the tip with his lips and heard the suspense in Sherlock's paused breathing. He sucked, just a little bit and Sherlock moaned deeply – as if there was another pitch for him to hit.

One of his hands nudged a long, pale leg to bend and then travelled up to gently introduce first touches to Sherlock's primary sex organ. His breathing shook and John could feel the tension in his muscles beneath him and he retrieved his mouth and thumb to look up at his partner. “Is it too much? Do you want me to stop?” he asked confidently, bedding Sherlock's decision in a soft cushion of acceptance, should want them to stop there. But Sherlock kept his eyes closed, mouth open and shook his head, so John continued. 

He didn't dare breach Sherlock's hole yet, worried to overload him with new information, but he did stimulate his perineum and tight ring of muscles while carefully sucking his penis.  
Sherlock's breathing became ragged rather quickly, as expected and John took himself in hand to masturbate along to the Omega's arousing noises.  
Naturally, it didn't take Sherlock long to reach orgasm and he sounded as much surprised as he did satisfied. John worked him through it, then let go to focus on himself and not to hurt the other in his post-orgasm overstimulation. He reached for a tissue quickly before finishing, ejaculating into it and cleaning his hands on it before discarding it on the unused night stand on the ghost side of the bed. He crawled back to kiss Sherlock, who promptly pushed him onto his back, draped himself across him like a duvet and proceeded to nuzzle the nape of John's neck.  
John laid his arms around him lazily, tilting his head to the side to give Sherlock unhindered access.

 

Along with even more awkward stared from the public eyes, John and Sherlock found that their dynamic actually worked really well. Having a romantic and physical relationship didn't pose to be an obstacle for what they'd had before, it just took it to a different stage. Sherlock's omega side purred over the fact that he was well basked within John's omega care, that he was looked after and taken care of in a way that Alphas could only rarely mimic. He had never thought about actually bonding with anyone before and he didn't feel like he needed to now, but he certainly wanted to. It had only been a few months, but if John wasn't the right partner for him, then there was no partner for him at all. 

So, it probably doesn't come as much of a surprise that Sherlock brought up the topic eventually. “What do you think about bonding? To me.”

 

John raised an eyebrow as he looked up from the newspaper. “Uh, well-”

 

“I want us to have children.”

 

The bold request managed to make John blush a little. “Uh.... I haven't really thought about it yet... You do realise that requires a heat?”

 

“Of course. And likely a hormone therapy for both of us to actually father children.”

 

John's mouth literally stood agape. “Wait, wait. Wait. You want  _us_ to  _have_ children? I thought you were talking about adoption.”

 

“We are two, I will assume, perfectly healthy Omegas with a functioning uterus each. Why should we adopt when we can have our own children? Our shared children with our shared DNA!”

 

The doctor blinked a couple of times. “Let me just reiterate, Sherlock. We would both have to go into heat.” he repeated, looking at Sherlock with a stern expression.

 

“Yes, John, I'm not an idiot!”  
  
“Neither of us has been in heat for decades!”

 

“Which is perfect because it will make us more prone to get impregnated even by Omegas with a low virility.”

 

John pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, Sherlock, that's a first heat.. I'm just saying we don't know how we'll react to a heat after so long, without an Alpha around.”

 

“We don't need an Alpha around.” Sherlock snapped, suddenly very grim and looking almost betrayed by John.

 

The other Omega shook his head. “I didn't say we do. I simply don't think it would be a good idea to go for pregnancy in our first heat together.” It seemed to appease Sherlock, but not break his will.

 

“I'm not going through two consecutive heats, John, there's only so much I will do. Besides, it will be fine. I'll mix us the hormones, simple chemistry, we'll lay off the suppressants, start taking the hormones and go through with it.”

 

John threw him a sceptical look. He knew he'd already lost the argument. 

 

 

It was about a month later, that they'd done tests, Sherlock had mixed them their suitable therapy in bottles – something John was still not entirely sure about – bought a pair of butt plugs and laid off their suppressants. The day before heat would approach, they'd stocked up on food and water, instructed Mrs Hudson and retreated to their bedroom, puffing up the bed with pillows and blankets, leaving little space for them to actually lay in, and requiring them to stay very close to each other.   
It was something Omegas did to encourage and ensure physical and emotional closeness to make the relationship lead into bonding with the prospective mate.

 

For about the hundred's time, John asked “you are sure this will work?”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes to appear annoyed, but his reply betrayed his current need to comfort his partner. “I have done all the calculations based on our initial tests and I've tested again yesterday. If I wasn't sure, John, I wouldn't let us do this.”

 

The doctor wanted to leave a quipped remark, but frankly found himself too scared of what was to come to gather the strength for it. He was already feeling his temperature rise. “I haven't had a heat in ages..” he said, more sentimental then usually. 

 

“Here.” Sherlock simply replied, looping his arm around John's back and bringing him even closer. It was a little uncomfortable, what with both their bodies heating up, but Sherlock knew it wasn't just about the inexperience from infrequently lived heats. For both of them, it meant something of a loss of face. No one was themselves during this part of mating cycles and the two Omegas were composed men, keeping up walls around them. In a couple of hours, John would be a whimpering, shivering mess in Sherlock's arms and it was clear the shorter man wasn't exactly fond of the idea.

 

“Why are you less affected by it?” John asked, sounding almost offended.

 

Sherlock considered that for a moment. Their height and weight pretty much balanced out these differences between them, so there couldn't have been a physical reason. He didn't actually know how long John had been on suppressants, so maybe time was a guilty factor. Then again, the science of it didn't much matter right then. “I'm not too far either. I can feel it building up slowly.”

 

 

They'd laid there for another two hours, Sherlock drifting off to the rim of sleep as John already started nearing a fever, sweating and beginning to twitch slightly, beginning with his hand and travelling through his entire body. His throat sounded dry when the first noise escaped and the shift in atmosphere immediately puller the brunet out of the dark. “I've got you. I'm here, I've got you.” he muttered as John breath started shaking and he turned his head into the pillows in shame. The smell coming off of John told him that his body had initiated lubrication and John's whines increased in number and sound, indicating that he was gradually losing control over them.

There was a brief moment when John actually dared looking at Sherlock again and his eyes looked glassy, but his pupils were blown wide. He whispered a weak, but solemn “I love you” at Sherlock, before his body went completely still for a beat and Sherlock could perfectly observe the shift within John. Just a short second of closing his eyes and John had made room for Omega.

Suddenly, he was whining into Sherlock's ear, pawing at him for the support of a fellow Omega, like an omega parent would give their child during their first heat. But then the blond frowned, seemingly realising that this wasn't emotional support, this was his partner, and he was shoving Sherlock to his back, straddling him, working fast to get him inside himself. Only Sherlock wasn't really aroused by seeing John like this. The smell and look of John was enticing as ever, of course, but his behaviour was just so Omega and yet absolutely unexpected, that he had to really focus on his wish to please his mate in order to get stiff. Fortunately, biology worked for them on that. As soon as John laid a hand on him, the Omega's heat spurred on his arousal as a reaction to his mate's cock. John's arousal again, spurred on Sherlock's own as a reaction to his mate's state and to please him.

Sherlock had never been inside John. They'd not been together for long and John, as the more experienced and sexually dominant part of their relationship, had taken that matter in his hands until now. Sherlock had tried a few things, too, of course. He particularly enjoyed rimming, especially since it drove John absolutely mad.  
But this, this would be a first. John was still holding him, but was now slowly skimming back, down his torso and lining him up with his hole. When John sat down on him – unfortunately much faster than expected, but then again, John had probably also expected a bigger cock to sit down on – it was surprisingly good. For it not being an Omega's centre of pleasure, it felt amazingly.. good. Maybe it was his own heat-arousal that made him more sensitive, but feeling John's inner walls clamp down on him so desperately, he could see why John liked taking him. Though, if it came to it, Sherlock would still likely choose being fucked over fucking John.

The doctor, meanwhile, didn't seem too pleased with the cock presented to him. His very first reaction was a sound that sounded like a confused question. He rode Sherlock, yes, he was desperate to find release after all, but his face did something that looked like he couldn't decide whether he was glad to be taken care of by his mate or disappointed that his dick was so small.

Luckily, for Omegas it was enough to go with their mate and since Sherlock was experiencing a surprise ecstasy, John wasn't left unaffected. While he tried get Sherlock's cock to touch his prostate, the brunet moaned as the Omega clenched around him.   
He closed his eyes and pushed his head back against the pillows, his hands landing on John's hips. When he opened his eyes again, John was looking back down at him. They were the usual; needy, helpless, aroused Omega, but there was also a look of marvel in them that was so typically John, Sherlock pulled his head down to kiss him. He bent his knees and started thrusting back up, the altered angle and show of sentiment seemed to do it for the Omega in heat. He began to lose his balance where he held himself upright on his hands and was nearly constantly moaning into Sherlock's mouth, his hole clamping down on Sherlock small cock as best as it could to get him to come. 

 

“Fill me. Please. Pups. Want your pups.” he moaned in a slurred way, brainless, controlled by his instincts.

Sherlock answered with a low rumble, not ceasing to kiss John wholeheartedly. The words of affection, shallow as they were, driving him to the edge quickly. The warmth of John's slick slowly dribbled down his balls, squished out of the blond by Sherlock's thrusts, and tickled his own slowly readying hole. He came with a cry as John clumsily licked his jaw. 

 

John sighed happily, a small amount of semen dribbled on Sherlock's abdomen, but was only followed by an unsatisfied whimper, as there was no knot locking them together. As Sherlock recovered, he quickly leaned over and grabbed one of the butt plugs from the night stand. “Up. John get up.” he said gently, pushing at his partner's thighs. John made a questioning noise and looked at Sherlock like a kicked puppy.  
Sherlock leaned forward, kissed him and whispered a little “trust me.”  
John did as requested and as soon as he got up, Sherlock carefully but firmly inserted the plug with the help of John's natural lubrication. John's eyes grew wide at the sudden intrusion of something bigger than his mate's cock and came with a shout as the widest part breached him and the toy got locked inside him.  
He collapsed on top of Sherlock an the brunet softly rolled him over to lay beside him. There was still a look of concern adorning John's otherwise screwed up in pleasure face. The other Omega caressed his cheek. “It's okay, John. I'm inside you, that's my knot.” he murmured to the creature of instinct in front of him. Kissing him again. “You are going to have my pups.”

 

That appeased the Omega and his eyes grew soft immediately. He smiled dreamily, one hand shoving between them to rub his flat belly. “Pups..” he sighed happily, then drifted off to sleep.

 

Sherlock pulled him closer and let out a deep breath. He didn't much like this John.

 

Sherlock, too, allowed himself a little nap, but was woken up again soon enough as his body reminded him of the reason for all of this. He stirred, opening his eyes to look at John, who didn't move, and cursed. “Not now..”

 

John extended his hand to lay it on Sherlock's hip, murmuring softly. “It's okay. I'm back.” he blinked at Sherlock, who finally recognised John back in his right mind. True to his usual self, the shorter Omega immediately draped himself over Sherlock possessively, kissing his chest, sniffing his neck. “You smell fantastic.” he praised and Sherlock swallowed. John reached out to let a hand glide down the Omega's chest, looking up at him reassuringly. “Yes, there's a note of fear in there, but that's not very deep is it? Doesn't smell true. Mainly, it's just sex,” he whispered, setting to kiss along Sherlock's jaw and neck with every following word, “heat, arousal and you. It's beautiful.”

 

He proceeded to sink down on top of Sherlock again, his legs gently shoving between his partner's. Sherlock brought his hands up to hold John's back, if only to have a sense of safety while he was slowly falling under. His body was quaking, but John didn't let that interrupt him. He felt between Sherlock's legs to see how he was doing and Sherlock inhaled a shaky breath, arching up into him. He put a bit of pressure against the muscles, moved his fingers around and inserted one. Satisfied with Sherlock's progress, and reaction, John leaned down to his ear, sucking the earlobe into his mouth briefly. “Let go, love. I've got you.”  
And so Sherlock did. He went limp for a second, then bore down against John's hand. The doctor retrieved it immediately, silencing the other Omega's whimper with a kiss and by drawing up his legs. Sherlock instinctively locked his legs at his ankles and pawed at John, mewling for him to do something.  
John pushed inside him quickly and used the advantage that angle was giving him to aim for his partner's prostate, trying to make this as quick as possible for the other. He was keeping his mouth by Sherlock's neck, teasing his gland over and over again to prepare it for a bite. “We don't need bloody Alphas!” he whispered poisonously, nibbling on the sensitive flesh before him.

John made short process of Sherlock's first round, trying to reduce his suffering to as little as possible with skilled thrusts, a hand on Sherlock's leaking cock and focus on his gland. Indeed it didn't take long; Sherlock was already scratching his nails down John's back, moaning loudly and pushing back against him. As soon as John bit Sherlock for the bond, the Omega cried out in pleasure, the pull of his orgasm on John's cock, the noises he made and the pheromones released by the bite making John tip over quickly as well.   
He budged up against Sherlock's wet arse as far as he could while reaching for the second plug, tipping the Omega's pelvis up and replacing his cock with the wide girth of silicone. Sherlock shot another small bout of semen onto his own stomach as the knot-like plug stretched his hole and kept John's come inside.

The doctor lowered Sherlock's legs slowly back to the bed, listening to his little moan as the position shifted the angle of the plug a little and lay himself down next to him again. He quietly placed a hand on Sherlock's belly, concave as it still was, and wondered whether or not this had actually been a good idea. But while Sherlock was still stunned out of his wits over the fast pace of the act, John found himself almost giddy over imagining Sherlock pregnant with his pups.  
He sighed happily and draped himself back over Sherlock lazily, the hormones in his system slowing down the time towards his next round.

 

 

By the end of their mutual heat, they'd somehow managed to fall into synch. Thrashing and moaning for about thirty minutes as they desperately tried to please themselves and each other, neither of them in their right mind to focus on anything other than pleasure.   
John didn't remember how and when it had happened, but Sherlock must have bitten him some time, though when he asked, Sherlock couldn't recall either. 

Mrs Hudson had listened for them the entire time. The poor lady, John thought again, but without her, they wouldn't have had the meal when they needed it.

John put a hand over his bite with a lazy smile, preparing a big breakfast for dinner.   
Coming back into the bedroom, he placed the trays of food on the chest of drawers across the room, picking a sausage off one plate and walking to the bed, where Sherlock was sitting against the headboard, checking emails and messages on his phone. John straddled his lap, shoved the sausage past Sherlock's lips when he had his attention and kissed him deeply.

 

 


End file.
